The disclosure will be directed to scanning logs and development of the size, orientation and location of high density areas in a log which will normally represent knots although in some cases it may represent other intrusion such as nails, spikes, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,805 issued Jun. 11, 1991 to Aune et al and incorporated herein by reference discloses a particular system for x-ray scanning of a log to define a position orientation and size of a knot in a log. This system has been implemented and is working satisfactory. However, it would be advantageous to increase the speed and accuracy of the knot detection and reconstruction for the sawing algorithm.